


Where'd you go?

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fort Minor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi calls Steven after he transfers to Bayern which is, frankly, just another adjustment to their relationship.<br/>It's always change with Xabi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd you go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)  
> If you want to request a drabble/fanfiction, ask me with pairing+ prompt on tumblr on mignoleeet.tumblr.com :)  
> BTW listen to Fort Minor- Where'd you go? while reading this. Tears wil happen.

Where’d you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it’s been forever,  
That you’ve been gone

If Steven were to describe Xabi in one word, the first word he’d blurt out was change. He knew it wasn’t really an adjective. It was no less true anyway.  
Steven knew Xabi had always been a man of change, someone who seemed confident and secure. It was part of his image.  
He wasn’t like that at all. He was…easily changable. Easily affected, even, by the circumstances. It didn’t matter how much Steven offered. Xabi would always go. He wouldn’t stay. Staying was to frightening.  
Xabi had always been like that, and that was basically the only thing he knew would never change for Xabi. He’d always change.

It was late at night when the phone call came. Steven was sitting in a neatly decorated hotel room in Switzerland for the Basel match. Initially, he was sharing with Glen, but the right back was out playing ping pong with Jose. He didn’t even really want to know what that was all about, anyway. All he heard was a lot of screaming and pictures popping up on instagram later.  
He picked up the phone, immediately seeing Xabi’s picture appearing on the screen. The Basque was smiling at him, showing off his crooked yet oddly charming smile, eyes lazy and relaxed, yet he looked sophisticated. This was not the time to analyze Xabi though because trust him- it would take hours.

“Hi lad.”  
It was the first thing Steven said. Easy. Simple.  
Steven couldn’t control the furrowing of his brows as all he heard on the other line was heavy breathing, though. He chewed on his lip, “Xabs? You okay?”

He was rewarded with a hollow laugh, “Yes.” Xabi replied, his voice breathy, nothing like the usual smooth tone he offered. Steven frowned, “Yeah? Why does it sound like you’ve just run a fucking marathon then?”  
Again, Xabi laughed, making something inside Steven tingle like he was a lovestruck 16 year old.  
Only difference being that he was 34.

“I found myself thinking about you.” Xabi stated blatantly, his voice still breathy. It didn’t really answer Steven’s question, but he stopped poking about it. Before he got to say anything though, Xabi continued, “It’s too bad we won’t be playing against each other yet, in the champions league. Isn’t it? You miss it?”  
“Of course I do.” Steven answered, brows furrowed. Why would Xabi even ask about that? “And besides..” He said, raising his brow, “If you don’t lose, we might see each other. Liverpool are definitely winning this year.” Steven said, although with the start they’d had on the season, he doubted a few things. He didn’t want to dwell on losses though. It never helped.  
“It would be better if we played together.” Xabi muttered and his breath picked up, making Steven worry even more, “Then why didn’t you come to Liverpool?”

That made everything stop. There was no more heavy breathing, no small hitches of breath, no voice… just silence. Then, Xabi spoke, “I’d be too close to you.”  
Steven frowned, “What the hell do you mean? I thought you wanted to be with me.” He said. They’d been on and off ever since Xabi left for Madrid, but Xabi still owned a place in his heart. He’d fight to death for that incredibly stupid man, to death.  
“Not yet, Steven. In a few years, maybe, but…not yet.”

Steven sighed, running his hand through his short-cropped hair, “Xabs, I know what you mean… but seriously, who’d care if we came out? Alex would understand. Eventually, at least. I love her to death, but I’m sure she wants me to be happy. The girls adore you, and I love Jon and Emma and Ana. You’d always be welcome here.”

Xabi’s breath picked up again and his voice was strained, “Tell me how much you miss me.” He breathed, another sound filling the room that Xabi sat in. Steven didn’t know what it is, but the question was even weirder. Nevertheless…, “I miss you. I miss you every day. Miss waking up to you. Miss seeing you in the locker room, laughing and talking in spanish with some of the other spanish lads. I miss having you close, being able to touch you whenever I want… Hell, I miss you more than I miss lifting the bloody Champions League trophy!” Steven was chewing on his lip again. This was stupid. He’d never say this to anyone else, never be this open. This was Xabi though.

Much to Steven’s surprise, Xabi let out a loud moan and didn’t speak for a while. Whether it was of pain or something else, Steven didn’t know. He merely furrowed his brows in concern, “Xabs…Are you okay?” He asked.  
He could almost hear the crooked smile on the other end of the line, “Yes.. I’m sorry about that.” Xabi said, much more nonchalantly than earlier, “What were you doing anyway?” Steven asked.  
“Masturbating.”

Steven fell silent for a moment. It was sad almost, how they had to do this. Get off by hearing each others voice, not by touch. And fuck, Steven missed touching Xabi.  
“I saw you on the television just now. I just needed to hear your voice.” Xabi muttered, before continuing, “I miss you too. Germany is nice, but…it’s not home. It’s not Liverpool.”

This time, it was Steven’s breath that hitched, “After all these years…?” He asked. ‘After all these years, Liverpool is still home?’  
Xabi answered shortly, “No.” He muttered, but before Steven could ask what he meant, Xabi continued, “Wherever you are is home.”

______________________________________________

Where’d you go?  
I miss you do,  
Seems like it’s been forever,  
That you’ve been gone  
Please come back home….


End file.
